


A (not so) hopeless boyfriend

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is an expert at helping people with their love life but Aomine Daiki is a challenge whom he may fail to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (not so) hopeless boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: My lovely Di (hush, you’re mine)  
> Word count: ~1600  
> A/N: I wanted to post this fic on AoKaga Day, but unfortunately my beta was busy. Happy (late) AoKaga day!  
> This is a little something I wrote after the talk with Intense_cherry on twitter. It was a perfect occasion to show that while AoKi is my NOTP it isn’t like I hate their every interaction ;3

**A (not so) hopeless boyfriend**

 

“This is the third time this week, Aominecchi,” Kise stirs his coffee patiently, looking at his friend sitting at the other side of the table. The up-and-upcoming model has just finished a photoshoot and Aomine asked – more like demanded in a relatively nice tone (because he isn’t about to be the one to ask for help, nope) - for a meeting. Kise agreed to meet at a nearby restaurant, already knowing about what – or who – they are going to talk about. “What did you do this time?”

Aomine shrugs, gazing stubbornly at the table and taking a sip of his soda.

“Nothing,” he murmurs.

Yeah, right, and Kise is the new Ms.America.

“You and Kagami had a date yesterday.” A nod. The blond sighs inwardly. This is going to be tough.Usually Aomine rants to Kise about what Kagami ‘was throwing fuss’ (Aomine’s words, not his), but this time it seems like Kise will have to force him to speak _._

Over the past few months Kise has unwittingly become the love therapist for Aomine: first, he helped him realize (after a bunch of dumb arguments, a certain red-head’s smile, and tons of burgers) that yes, the stubborn blue-haired dork likes Kagami more than a friend and then helped the Touou Ace with asking the red-head out. Kagami is Aomine’s first boyfriend (or first anything) and Aomine has a lot of questions and concerns for his mistakes.

Many mistakes.

Honestly, when it comes to love Aominecchi is more hopeless than Moriyama-senpai and this speaks a lot.

“You went to the cinema, right? Did Kagamicchi like the film?”

“... Yeah, he liked it, but then...”

If Kise was a dog, his ears would pop up in excitement. At least they’re making progress, hooray!

“Yes?” Kise moves his coffee aside, leaning a little over the table. Aomine taps his fingers anxiously on the wooden surface before finally giving in to Kise’s persistent gaze. “Okay, fine, so I commented on that girl’s boobs and he got angry. It was huge, too, by the way. I think it’s a D at the very least.” A cough. “So when he went back home and I wanted to read my Mai-chan magazines, Kagami yelled at me that I think more about tits than him.”

It takes all Kise’s self-control to not sigh loudly and smack him on the head. Hard. So this is the problem.

Again.

“Aominecchi, I’d be angry if Kurokocchi was looking at magazines with girls while he has me.” The model cannot hide the possessiveness in his voice. “We talked about it, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, something about how insecure Bakagami might feel. Fuck it, he isn’t that sensitive.” Aomine crumples the napkin, looking at Kise with a snarl. “Not every person I know is a drama queen.”

Kise’s eyes narrow.

“Oh really? Then I guess I’ll go...” Aomine’s eyes widen and he’s looking like he wants to stop Kise, but doesn’t know how. The blond leans back in his chair, deciding to stay. How could he later explain to Kuroko that he didn’t help Aomine…? “Or not. But you better start listening to my advices, Aominecchi, if you’re going to keep asking for it.”

Aomine groans, rubbing his face.

“I listen to them, okay? I behave naturally around him, I stopped picking up in my nose while we talk, but I like boobs. Nice, soft boobs.” The teenager sighs dreamily. “But I don’t want to lose Kagami,” he adds in a quieter voice, voice holding a wistful softness rarely to be found in the gruff basketball player.

Kise hums. Kagami usually tolerates it when Aomine reads his magazines; the blond witnesses once how Kagami looked at what his boyfriend was reading and commented, ‘ _She has nice legs_ ’ then went back to talking with Kise. Yesterday he was probably tired, nervous about the incoming exams and his frustration needed an outlet. It just so happened that Aomine was on a less-than-acceptable behavior that day as well.

“Well, Aominecchi, I don’t think I can help you much.” Kise shrugs under his friend’s intense gaze. “I can help you with choosing chocolates to apologize, but not this.” The model scratches his head. “Just... don’t compliment other girls when you are on a date with Kagamicchi and everything will be all right. Or next time, compliment him instead!”

Aomine smirks into his soda.

“I can imagine it: ‘That girl has nice boobs, but I like your cock more’. I’m sure he’d love it.” The man sitting behind Aomine starts coughing as if he choked on his food and Kise throw his napkin at the laughing Touou Ace.

“You’re hopeless, Aominecchi.”

The blue-haired teenager chuckles, finishing his drink.

“Let’s go and play one-on-one. Playing makes me think five times better.”

Kise grins and takes his bag, but suddenly frowns.

“Huh? What is the matter, Kise?” Aomine waves his hand in front of he model’s face.

“I’ve just thought that playing may not help you, Aominecchi.” Kise’s expression turns mischievous and Aomine has a bad feeling about it. “You don't think at all so multiplying it by five is still zero **.** ” Kise laughs and quickly runs away, leaving Aomine who yells behind him, ‘ _Kise, you bastard!_ ’.

* * *

 

“I’m home!”

Kagami takes off his shoes, looking at Aomine who is lying on the couch reading a magazine. The red-head can’t see the cover, but it doesn’t take a genius to know what kind of a magazine it is.

It hurts a bit. From the beginning Kagami knows that Aomine won’t stop reading his porn books and he accepted the fact, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Yesterday he actually got pissed at his boyfriend about it; yet how else could he behave? They were on a date and Aomine was more focused on other girls than him. Girls that he didn’t even know, in the movie screen. Shit, he isn’t insecure or something, he knows Aomine loves him... but sometimes it’s just hard.

“Welcome home.” Aomine raises his head, throwing Kagami that wide, boyish grin the red-head loves so much. The pain goes away a bit. “How were your classes?”

“Boring. You probably skipped yours.” The Touou Ace nods with the same shit-eating grin and Kagami starts to suspect something bad happened. Well, bad for him; knowing Aomine the blue-haired teenager will have a field day with whatever he prepared for Kagami. “Wanna play?” He walks to Aomine.

Before his boyfriend has a chance to reply, both their stomachs growl loudly. They snicker, yesterday’s argument almost completely forgotten.

“Guess I’ll make something to eat first... _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_ ”

‘This’ is Aomine’s magazine. Kagami looked at it briefly when he stood up next to the couch and he almost got a heart attack. What was his boyfriend thinking? Did he think at all?!

Aomine’s grin becomes wider than Joker’s.

“This is the solution to our last argument.” The teenager sits, waving the magazine in front of himself. “And don’t yell in English; you’re in Japan now.”

Kagami wants to kick that stupid lazy ass out of his house, but he is in too deep of a shock to do anything. His face is pasted to every single model’s in the magazine, replacing them all.

This is too much.

Kagami hides his face in his hands, breathing hard and counting slowly to ten. Kuroko mentioned that Kise and Aomine went to play together earlier this day and it’s a well known secret who Aomine asks for help when he has problems with his love life. But surely this isn’t something Kise would suggest doing!

“Kagami?” Aomine sounds slightly concern.

“Why did you do that?” asks Kagami, looking at his boyfriend between his fingers. “You really would prefer having a girlfriend...?” This thought hurts, making breathing hard for the red-head. His boyfriend is stupid, says things that often hurt (mostly he doesn’t notice it), but maybe this is some kind of a way of telling Kagami he isn’t enough?

Aomine scowls, putting the magazine down.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he growls, a fire in his dark blue eyes. “I like your face and your body more than boobs, but I like looking at them from time to time so I thought this would be perfect way to combine my two favourite things.”

O-Okay, not only can Kagami breathe with ease now, he’s feeling a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks. Dammit, doesn’t Aomine realize how stupidly sweet, sappy things he says while looking like a puppy defending his favourite toy?

No. But Kagami loves that about him.

Without saying a word, the red-head grips Aomine’s shirt and hauls him up, turning towards his bedroom and dragging the blue-haired teenager behind him.

“Bakagami, what the -?”

“We are going to fuck,” announces Kagami, turning towards his boyfriend with no hesitation. His breath is uneven and there is a heavy blush on his face. Damn his hormones, but Aomine looks so cute while explaining his idea that it actually turned Kagami on.

He pulls Aomine closer and kisses him, hot and hard, boldly parting Aomine’s lips with his tongue to taste more of him. Aomine moans quietly, responding to the kiss, his tongue sliding against Kagami’s, his hands running down the red-head’s back to cup his ass and squeeze, forcing an aroused whimper from Kagami.

“First you will fuck me, then I’ll fuck you and after that we’ll go play basketball,” breathes Kagami after they broke the kiss. They’re standing so close to each other their chest are touching, fingers twitching as if the only place they belong is on each other’s body.

Aomine licks his lips, pushing Kagami back to the bedroom.

“Sometimes you have good ideas, Bakagami.”

Laughing and stealing kisses they tumble into the bedroom, closing the door with a lousy kick and making their neighbors wish they have soundproof walls.

 


End file.
